


Christamas Lights

by in_my_world



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Jackson is an idiot, Life after being an idol, M/M, Markson live in LA, Married Couple, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_my_world/pseuds/in_my_world
Summary: Sometimes Mark wondered if his husband stupid ideas would get him killed one day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting this on ao3 because I like it a little bit more than aff. Enjoy the fluffy Markson.

Mark looked up at his husband and wondered if one day he will die because of his stupid ideas.

Now, don’t misunderstand him, he was the first to declare, loudly and proudly, that his husband wasn’t stupid. No, Jackson had mastered 4 languages by the age of 20 (okay maybe not  _ completely _ mastered but he at least knew how to speak them decently), he was one of the few people he knew that brought trigonometric equations into casual conversations (mostly to fuck with people's minds, but still) and he had graduated in both high school and college with honors (again mostly to fuck with people's minds, but the certificates were still there), he definitely wasn’t stupid.

That obviously didn’t mean that his husband didn’t get stupid  _ ideas. _

Like the time when they were still idols and lived with the other members of Got7. When he had thought that it was a good idea to give Bambam, Yugyeom and Youngjae almost all the content of the sweets section in the supermarket. And then decided to leave them all alone in the group’s dorm while he went away to visit his friend who lived  _ just around the corner _ .

Needless to say, when Mark, Jinyoung and Jaebum had returned from their separated schedules, they found a wrecked apartment, three kids high on sugar, and no Jackson on sight.

Or the time when they have just arrived to Cali and Jackson though it was a good idea to try to eat at least one hamburger in every McDonalds he could find in a 100 mile radio. Mark had passed the next day hearing Jackson complain about his stomach and avoiding the bathroom at all costs.

Or even that time, when he had convinced Mark to get married when they were on a trip to Las Vegas with the rest of Got7. It is important to mention here that their  _ real _ wedding was scheduled for the week  _ after _ their road trip and that his mother wasn’t pleased  _ at all _ .

So yes, Jackson had many, many, _ many  _ stupid ideas. And Mark really shouldn’t be surprised at this point.

That didn’t stop him from frowning at the younger and demanding him to get off that ladder before he broke something.

Because Jackson was apparently trying to string Christmas lights on the outside of their house. Of their two story high house. Exactly two days  _ after _ Christmas.

Alone.

As in without any help.

As in nobody to hold that damn ladder for him, and he could fall in any moment and break his neck and, and,  _ what are you doing Jackson Wang _ …

“Don’t worry babe, I’ve got this all under control!” He replied, waving a hand in the elder’s direction and nearly slipping off the ladder with the motion, happily managing to regain his balance at the last minute.  Mark really wanted to hit his head against the nearest wall. Why had he married this idiot again?

“Jackson, the last time you said that we got lost in the middle of Texas and had to ask that weird little farmer guy for directions!” Mark didn’t let the other man reply (and avoided another rant on how that incident  _ wasn’t _ his fault, but the fault of their traitorous GPS) “And why are you even putting up our Christmas lights? Christmas was two days ago! And where did you even  _ get _ those lights?”

“Well you see, my dear Markie-Pooh” Jackson said as he climbed down and walked until he was face to face with his still frowning husband, ignoring his rolling eyes at the old and cringe worthy nickname “The guys are going to be here in a few hours, and I may or may have not been talking with Jinyoung last week”

“And…?”

“And… that little rascal was venting on how he had more Christmas spirit than me! Than me Mark! I dress as freaking Santa for the kids in your class and give candy canes to anyone I cross!” Mark had to smile at that because Jackson had been freaking adorable in that Santa suit and the six year olds in his dance class had adored him. “But of course Jinyoungie had to remind me about our Christmas-lights-less façade and show me a photo of  _ his  _ house. I swear Mark, we could see his house from the outer space if we wanted to, and I don’t want to see his electricity bill ever in my life. So of course I had to say something, so I said that when he dragged his ass here he will see how pretty our house looks with our new Christmas lights. And then I went out to buy them. But then I forgot about them until today, so now, I only have three hours to install this things or suffer Jinyoung’s gloating face for the next three weeks.”

Mark resisted the urge to face-palm.

When he had invited his ex-bandmates to pass New Year and the following weeks with them in LA he really didn’t think it would cause any problems. Sure, it had been awhile since the seven of them were reunited at one place, but they were now all in their thirties and therefore qualified as mature adults. So, no, Mark didn’t though that as  _ mature adults  _ they could get into much trouble in only three weeks.

Naturally, he had been wrong.

In the last week alone, their chat-room had been bombarded by Bambam and Yugyeom, who proposed different activities to do while they were all together. Normally this was an innocent act, but their ideas went from crazy to even more crazy. Mark had to draw a line when they proposed their ‘inside-zoo’ idea and tell them that was no way he would accept a baby elephant in their home. (He had also made Jackson tell them the same thing over the phone, even if he was sending him those pleading puppy eyes while he talked.)

The fact that Jackson was on board for 90% of those projects did not help a little bit.

His only two allies were Jinyoung and Jaebum – the perpetual parents of their group -- because Youngjae had been swayed to the dark side when Bambam had mentioned the words: ‘karaoke bar’.

Or apparently just Jaebum, if Jackson words were to be believed. He should have guessed that the Jinson competitiveness strike would be back, those two were too close to not compete for the silliest stuff.

The knowledge of that didn’t stop him from smacking his husband arm and telling him that putting Christmas lights days after the 25 was not only incredibly stupid but also possibly dangerous. He didn’t want to re-experience the mini-heart attacks he got every time he saw Jackson doing any of the martial arts tricking they have learned when they were younger, specially not after that painful fall he had near the end of their career. There was a reason why Mark was the one in charge of the most difficult tricks, and it was not because he was the best one in gymnastics (even though that was true), but mainly because he didn’t want to see his lover getting hurt.

He was caring that way. 

But obviously, not very convincing, because minutes later Jackson had calmed him down, whispered reassuring words in his ear, given him a kiss and promptly led him back to the inside of their house with the groceries he had brought home from the supermarket but had dropped when he saw the younger up in that ladder.

Damn it.

He was whipped. 

That didn’t stop him from shouting that if the younger fell, he will have every right to say ‘ _ I told you so _ ’ for the next 10 years. 

He sighed and went inside the kitchen to put the groceries away, hiding most of the junk food in unusual places because he didn’t want it disappearing after the first day of Kim Yugyeom in his house. He knew he had a thousand things to do before their visitor’s arrival, and that was one of Jackson’s arguments to get him in the house and desist from yanking him in there with him or staying there to help him himself.

He went to work, happy that Jackson had at least done most of the cleaning while he was at the supermarket. In less than two hours the house was completely spotless, there were clean sheets in the beds of the  two guest rooms (soon to become one if the adoption papers he and Jackson had filled out were to be believed, but that was a story for another time), and he was trying to extract his mom’s carrot cake recipe from his sister (while listening to her endless complains about her teenage children). He was about to hang up with her --after promising to visit with the boys once they arrive-- when a loud voice came out from outside:

“MARK, COME SEE THIS!! IT’S DONE AND IT’S BEAUTIFUL! JUNIOR WILL  HAVE TO ADMIT DEFEAT THIS TIME! WANG IS THE WINNER ONCE MORE!!!”

Mark had to smile at the shouts of the other man. No matter the number of years that had passed, the Wang Puppy was as adorable and as energetic as ever. Their AhGaSe would be proud.

His sister let out a laugh when she heard the loud voice over the line.

“Well I guess that’s my cue to hang up. Go calm down that husband of yours little brother, I’ll see you in a few days.” Mark didn’t had time to reply, Grace had already hung up.

He made his way out of the house, taking his time with the sole objective of annoying Jackson a little. When he got there Jackson was descending the ladder slowly, his gaze focused on the decorations he had installed. Mark had to admit that the other blond had made a decent job, the lights gave their home a Christmas-y vibe that he didn't realise was missing. It was also easier to ignore their gaping neighbor (that was actually taking  _ off _ his own lights) when he saw Jackson was safe and sound on the ground and looking at him with his most radiant smile, proud of his accomplishment. 

“Yeah, well, I gotta admit it’s pretty neat, even though you could have this _before_ Christmas you know? When the lights were actually necessary? When I had time to help you? Not at last minute, without help and risking your life while mounted on a ladder that once belonged to my _grandma._ ”  

Jackson only smiled more and advanced until he was near enough to circle his arms around his lover’s waist. His smile only widened when Mark’s only reaction to this was to encircle his own arms around his neck, all of that without stopping his rant. 

“...and not to mention that I’m sure my mom gave us some lights between all of those boxes of Christmas decorations, and, and...Yah! Why are you smiling?!” Mark stopped his speech once he saw the saw that the other was not listening to him and his angry concerns. 

“For the simple reason, my dear Mr.Wang-Tuan, that you are simply too adorable when you are worried about me” Jackson leaned in and stole a quick peck before Mark could react. “And because we are going to be late if we don't head up to the airport in the next five minutes, and I‘m sure neither you or me want to face the endless complaints of our dear ex-bandmates if we are even a minute late.”

“Well Mr. Wang-Tuan, I have to admit you are right on that account, we don't want to leave poor Jaebum and Jinyoung with the maknaes for more time than necessary, even the eternal parents would turn crazy.” The older grinned a little and decided to leave the matter be, after all his husband had done more dangerous stunts in the past and was sure to do even more in the future. “And for your information I’m adorable all the times, not only when I’m worried about your reckless self.” Mark smiled and kissed him one more time, this time dragging it out a bit more and opening his mouth just a little, letting his tongue come out and making his way into the other’s cavern. He felt Jackson’s hands wondering a bit more, going up and down his back, and he felt more than heard the groan he let out when Mark pressed himself even closer. That’s when Mark decided to stop the kiss with a small peck against those pouty lips. He disentangled himself from the other’s grip and made his way inside for his keys and cellphone, leaving the other gaping and a little disoriented.

“Well, c’mon, let's go or we are going to be late Mandu.”The older said once he made his way back outside after having gotten his things and locked the house. 

Jackson just stared at Mark, who was now making his way to their car. 

“Tease!” he cried out while he followed him. 

“I learned from the best!” he responded while letting out a smile that once upon a time could bring a fangirl to her knees in three seconds flat. 

“I love you though”

“Yeah I know, I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Merits a sequel? Please comment to let me know! I appreciate every kudo and comment and I try to respond when I can. If you want to fangirl about Got7 with me or just yell at me to make a sequel, you can contact me at my twitter (@jiminininininie).


End file.
